


Ever Seeking

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, Lust, Obsession, Pining, Romance, Touch Aversion, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: He already knew what she wanted.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	Ever Seeking

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short x.x
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

He knew it was her before she even knocked and said her name. Alastor knew it from the way she moved; a strange mixture of proud and hesitant. Her footsteps were soft and nervous but each one was planned ahead and she knew exactly where she was pacing to. He could hear the way her heart beat unevenly, the way she took shaking breaths to calm her nerves and the soft things she muttered in mantra. The corners of his lips quirked when she stopped at his door, sighing almost before raising her hand to collide with the door. 

"Alastor? It's me, Charlie." 

_Of course it was her._

"It's open." He called and the knob turned ever so slightly. 

_She was scared then,_ he wondered. 

The knob finally turned and she pushed the heavy wooden door open just enough to slip her slim frame through. Her pale cheeks were flushed and she pulled at her clothes before pushing her hair out of her face, head slowly lifting. Her shoulders were tense, neck and back rigid as she held herself high. It made him feel impossibly good when she flushed at their eye contact and looked away guiltily. Ah, so _that's_ what she was nervous about. 

"H-how was your day?" 

"Utterly dull and boring, my dear. This is perhaps the most interesting thing to happen." Alastor pointed at the window he was standing next to. 

Charlie rose to her tippy toes from across the room as another cloud of smoke exploded into view from outside. There had been senseless fighting going on for an hour now - the lower demons unhappy once again. Charlie groaned and Alastor chuckled. He was leaning against the windowsil, spinning his staff between his fingers idly with crimson eyes wide open and looking at the scene play out below. Charlie was so intensely staring she almost didn't hear him speak. 

"How about you, you look stressed?" 

"O-oh, no I'm fine. I had a busy day and I just wanted to see you." She smiled beautifully. 

_So innocent._

"No need to be shy, you know I do adore spending time with you." 

Charlie tries to keep her eyes on his but the fires in them make her feel like melting and she's burning to look away. She felt ashamed, because frankly, he knew exactly why she was here and she was stupid to think he wouldn't figure it out. He was the Radio-demon after all. She clutched her hands together in front of her, rolling them into her shirt and wrinkling it further. He knows what she wants but he's not going to give it if she doesn't ask him first. 

"Alastor...I... "

He smiles wider, putting his staff against the dresser to his right and pushes away from his spot.

"Come here, darling."

She looks up at him with wide eyes, her heart skipping a beat.

"I-" The words catch in her throat. 

Suddenly she feels warm and emotional, tears burning behind her eyes. 

" _Shh_. I know what you want, come." He motions with his fingers, beckoning her closer.

She shuffled closer until she was within arms length, waiting for him to allow her closer. 

"Is.. Is it okay? I don't want to push you, Alastor."

He takes her into his arms, a light but comforting gesture and Charlie melts into him instantly, keeping her hands pressed between their chests. His fingers run through her hair, nails scratching gently at her scalp. They draw a sigh from her and he chuckles close to her ear, a low and vibrating sound. It makes her want to touch him, want to pull him close and kiss him. She loved touching him, being this close to him and submitting to the wonderful things he made her feel.

"Was it a long day?" He questioned, fingers trailing up her spine.

"Too long." She admits.

He feels the coils beneath her skin; all the pent up energy begging to be released. She _reeks_ of it. _Lust. Longing. Sadness_. The scent drives Alastor mad and he inhales deeper, nose pressed into the spot between her neck and shoulder. Charlie swallowed when he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. She itched to hold onto him, the hands running up and down her body making her feel weak. His clawed fingers traced her hips and snaked up her ribs, tenderly running over each rib like he was counting them. Oddly it made her feel like prey.

She gasped softly. Alastor kissed her collarbone, hands ghosting over her breasts to the top button of her shirt. He was pushing against her now, guiding her backwards with his body but Charlie felt none of it. Her eyes were squeezed shut, attention strained on his fingers deftly unbuttoning her clothes and her legs moving with his unconsciously. When they bumped against the bed her eyes opened in alert and his hands were pushing her back.

"Apologies, _darling_." He purred. 

She made a soft ' _oof_ ' sound as her back hit the bed and she bounced gently on the wobbling mattress. She wanted to tell him it was okay but looking up at him she found herself unable to formulate a response. He pulled at his tie, eyes slitted and bright red like they were set alight as they looked at her. The tie fell to the floor, followed by his coat disappearing and his shirt popping open at the collar. Charlie could feel the heat rise in her body at the sight of him nearing her so dangerously. 

He knelt down on the bed, one knee between her legs when he leaned over her and took hold of her wrists. They were pushed up to rest on either side of her head, arms bent at the elbows. He smelt of smoke, brimstone and chamomile as he bent down. Charlie memorised the scent over and over again to save it for herself during those days that were to much and she was left to please herself. Alastor's eyes fluttered up to her face like he knew what she was thinking. His chest vibrated, a raspy groan erupting from it as his hands pulled the front of her shirt open. 

She automatically arched into his touch, chest rising into the air and her hips shamefully pressing up against his knee and thigh. He chuckled, sounding pleased when he had the fabric out of the way. Charlie whined before she could stop herself; his sharp nails sliced through the sides of her bra and the cotton, now in ribbons, fell away from her. Although the air was always hot, she felt cold and her skin sported goosebumps in a matter of seconds.

"Is something the matter?" His mouth pressed against the center of her chest.

"C-cold." She managed.

" _Hmm_."

Alastor's hands cupped her gently, mouth sliding up her neck and over her jaw. One hand suddenly grabbed a fistful of her hair and she was roughly forced to look at him with a loud mewl. She shuddered, his other hand caressing her body like she was made out of the most fragile glass to ever exist. Charlie couldn't hold her tongue, choking on her own saliva. His fingers slipped between her quivering legs. 

_"Let's warm you up then," He kissed her far too gently, "Shall we, darling?"_

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are always welcome ♥️


End file.
